


Only the Good Die Young

by m_harris97



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 23:13:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/817178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_harris97/pseuds/m_harris97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock Holmes is sixteen and broken. </p><p>I suck at summaries, sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only the Good Die Young

It was only one kiss. To him, it meant nothing. To me, it meant the world. I see him with her, and he looks happier than I've ever seen him. To him, I was just his weird sociopath best friend who he could confirm his straightness with. To me, he was the world. The other people at school are relentless and he is the ringleader of it all. I've started wearing a long, black coat that flows behind me when I walk so I can hide the scars on my arms.   
It was just a kiss, it meant nothing, he said. I am invisible to everybody else. Not even crime can make me smile now. I go to the bathroom and strip down, turn on the bath water, and climb in. Tears are rolling down my face. Does dying hurt? I succumb under the water with his face in my head. I don't come up.   
When Mother comes home, she finds my cold body in the bathtub. She doesn't cry, not now. The doorbell rings. It is him. Why is he here? Mother tries to keep him away from where my cold corpse lies. John is smart though, he can tell something is wrong. He walks into the bathroom and finds me. Chokes back a sob. He kisses my forehead. That's surprising, why is he doing that? He never cared about me that way. "I'm sorry, Sherlock. My cowardice killed you. I know you can't hear me, but I love you. I should've told you that." He opens the medicine cupboard and grabs a medicine bottle. He pours ten pills into his hand. "Together, or not at all," he whispers as he swallows the small, round pills.


End file.
